The Tempest (2010 film)
| starring = Helen Mirren Russell Brand Reeve Carney Tom Conti Chris Cooper Alan Cumming Djimon Hounsou Felicity Jones Alfred Molina David Strathairn Ben Whishaw | music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Stuart Dryburgh | editing = Françoise Bonnot | studio = Touchstone Pictures Miramax Films Chartoff/Hendee Productions TalkStory Productions Artemis Films Mumbai Mantra Media Limited | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $346,594 }} 'The Tempest' is a 2010 American film based on the play of the same name by William Shakespeare, featuring Helen Mirren in the principal role of Prospera. The film is directed by Julie Taymor and premiered at the Venice Film Festival in September 2010. Although ''The Tempest received generally unfavorable reviews from critics, Sandy Powell received her ninth Academy Award nomination for Best Costume Design. Shakespeare's epic play is translated from page to screen, with the gender of the main character, Prospero, changed from male to female. Cast * Helen Mirren as Prospera – a sorceress and Miranda's mother * Ben Whishaw as Ariel – a spirit who aids Prospera * Djimon Hounsou as Caliban – Prospera's slave who, along with Stephano and Trinculo, plots against her * Felicity Jones as Miranda – Prospera's daughter who falls in love with Ferdinand * David Strathairn as Alonso, King of Naples – Ferdinand's father and Trinculo and Stephano's employer * Tom Conti as Gonzalo – a counsellor to Alonso, who gave aid to Prospera and Miranda * Reeve Carney as Ferdinand – Alonso's son, who falls in love with Miranda * Chris Cooper as Antonio – Prospera's brother and Miranda's uncle * Alan Cumming as Sebastian – Alonso's brother * Alfred Molina as Stephano – Alonso's butler who, along with Trinculo, joins forces with Caliban to plot against Prospera * Russell Brand as Trinculo – Alonso's jester who, along with Stephano, joins forces with Caliban to plot against Prospera Production The film, based on the play of the same name by William Shakespeare, is written and directed by Julie Taymor. The play's main character is Prospero, who is male in the original play. Taymor explained the casting decision, "I didn't really have a male actor that excited me in mind, and yet there had been a couple of phenomenal females – Helen Mirren being one of them – who me think: 'My God, does this play change? What happens if you make that role into a female role?'" Taymor held a reading and found that the story could accommodate the change of gender without being gimmicky. In Shakespeare's play, Prospero was the Duke of Milan. In the adaptation, Prospera is the daughter of the Duke. She is "more overtly wronged" than Prospero; when the duke dies, Prospera's brother Antonio (played by Chris Cooper) accuses her of killing him with witchcraft. Antonio makes the accusation to be rid of Prospera and claim her royal title. Taymor said, "She had her whole life taken away from her because she was a woman." Prospera wants to prevent the same thing from happening to her daughter. Principal photography took place around volcanic areas of the big island of Hawaii and Lanai.(December 13, 2010), "The Tempest". Time. 176 (24):86 Release The Tempest premiered at the Venice Film Festival on September 11, 2010, as the festival's closing film. When Disney sold Miramax Films to Filmyard Holdings, LLC, Disney took over distribution through its division Touchstone Pictures. The film was released on December 10, 2010. Reception The film has received mixed to negative reviews from critics; Rotten Tomatoes maintains that 30% of 86 reviewers gave a positive review with an average score of 4.6/10. Entertainment Weekly said the film – "theatrically ambitious, musically busy, and in the end cinematically inert – clearly reflects the authorship of myth-loving director Julie Taymor."Schwarzbaum, Lisa (December 17, 2010), "The Tempest". Entertainment Weekly. (1133):65 USA Today found that "Mirren keeps the film on track. But incomprehensible shouting and pointless shenanigans obscure subtle moments."Puig, Claudia (December 10, 2010). "Shakespeare Gets Lost in 'Tempest'". USA Today. In a similar vein, Newsweek said "the film's special effects, to a surprising extent, add little to the story", and that "next to the concise power of Shakespeare's language, the screen wizardry of even a resourceful director like Taymor seems like rough magic indeed".McCarter, Jeremy (December 6, 2010), "THE ONE...If You Need to Brush Up on Your Shakespeare". Newsweek. 156 (23):52-53 However, The New Yorker's David Denby pointed out the film's strengths, most particularly Helen Mirren's performance as Prospera: "Mirren has the range and power to play a woman with unprecedented control of the elements, and over men, too."David Denby, The New Yorker review of The Tempest. Sandra Hall in The Sydney Morning Herald is more generous toward Taymor's vision, saying, "In the scene that explains the circumstances of mother and daughter's banishment from the dukedom of Milan, Taymor has skillfully tweaked Shakespeare's lines to take account of her new scenario", and praising the film's visual elements.The Sydney Morning Herald review of The Tempest. Accolades See also * List of William Shakespeare screen adaptations References External links * * * * * * Category:Films based on The Tempest Category:2010 films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Julie Taymor Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Hawaii (island) Category:Lanai Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Miramax films Category:Golden Harvest films Category:Films set on islands Category:Films produced by Robert Chartoff Category:Films scored by Elliot Goldenthal